


Partenaris Magistae (par Haru-Carnage)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Dans un monde magique, avoir un partenaire est essentiel. Ike n'a pas encore trouvé le sien. C'est après un accident qu'il le découvre.
Series: A travers mille pupilles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Partenaris Magistae (par Haru-Carnage)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Aujourd'hui c'est Haru-Carnage qui est à la plume pour le défi "UA réincarnation"

La course que menait un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus courts ne semblait avoir aucun sens, pourtant, la peur semblait le talonner. Oh, il aurait pu faire face, mais il avait senti cette puissance, cette force qui semblait venir d'un autre monde. Il observa tout autour de lui et trouva un endroit isolé. Il sourit. Où étaient ces amis quand il était en difficulté ? Il eut un rire amer en pensant à ces derniers. Soudain un flash l'aveugla. Une image, une scène qui venait d'un temps révolu. D'un homme se battant vaillamment avec une hache contre un type en armure. L'homme à l'outil de bûcheron ressemblait à son père. C'en était troublant. Un homme vêtu de noir s'approcha, un cercle magique fit son apparition dans la main gauche de son agresseur. Il se concentra pour en faire de même, il ferma les yeux, puisant ses forces dans son mana. L'explosion arriva et il revit encore d'autres images de cet endroit qui semblait si loin et pourtant si près. Puis plus rien, qu'une immense étendue blanche sur laquelle il perdit pied.

Il se réveilla, paniqué et effrayé. L'homme qui le poursuivait avait-il fini par le rattraper ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux si longs que parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils touchaient le sol. Elle portait un ensemble blanc où une étiquette nominative brillait sur sa poitrine plus que raisonnable. Les yeux verts et son sourire doux rassurèrent un peu le jeune homme.

« Monsieur Radeos, vous êtes enfin réveillé. J'ai eu peur pour vous. Votre père et votre sœur aussi. Si cette dernière ne m'avait pas aidé avec ses incantations curatives, j'aurais peut-être pas eu la chance de croiser votre regard. Votre père n'en sera que plus heureux. »

Il grimaça un peu, bien qu'il avait un bon potentiel magique, il n'était pas encore au niveau de maître magicien comme lui. Il posa une main sur sa peau. Y cherchant des éventuelles blessures. Les sorts de sa jeune sœur étaient terriblement efficaces. Il resta allongé, sachant très bien quels seraient les mots de cet homme. Greil, son papa, avait le don de dire des choses qui tapaient là où ça faisait mal. Ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'était que, malgré son côté ours grognon, il était un père aimant. Les encourageant à sa manière, en les invitant à les danses traditionelles diverses qui étaient les festivités du royaume de Gallia et surtout en étant là, malgré sa tristesse. Sa mère était morte en donnant la vie à Mist, sa sœur. Cette dernière le sera avec une force qu'il avait toujours du mal à croire en voyant son corps frêle. Son entraînement avec les moines employant le ki avaient fait des miracles.

« Ike, j'ai eu si peur. Heureusement que tu es solide et que Mordecai t'as trouvé. »

Mordecai était le protecteur de sa sœur, son partenaire et non son amoureux. L'homme avait les cheveux bleu pastel où on pouvait voir dépasser deux oreilles animales, félines. Il avait le pouvoir de se changer en félin géant pratiquant une magie de glace puissante. Malgré son apparence digne d'une armoire à glace, cet homme était la personne la plus pacifique qu'il connaissait. De nombreuses petites créatures étaient nichées sur ses larges épaules.

« Merci. »

L'homme hocha simplement la tête. Un peu introverti, il parlait relativement peu. Mais chacun des mots qu'il employait étaient teintés d'une certaine sagesse. Pendant de nombreuses années ike l'avait pris comme modèle.

« Tu sais pourquoi ce type te poursuivait ?

\- Je ne ais pas, mais son aura me disait quelque chose. Comme si je l'avait vu dans une autre vie…

\- Un peu comme avec cette actrice bizarre qui passe à la télévision. ?

\- Pétrine… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la sentir. »

Mist lui offrit un faible sourire avant de sortir de la chambre avec Mordecai. La solitude revint lui tenir compagnie, si bien qu'il s'amusa à changer les chaînes de la télévision. Il tomba sur la diffusion de la quatre-vingt huitième édition des jeux magiques. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit un jeune homme qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Ses cheveux verts étaient maintenus par un lien rouge dans une queue basse. Son air renfrogné, mais surtout la marque sur le front du jeune homme. Il avait déjà vu. Dans un de ses flashs. Il se demandait qui était cette personne. Il concentra son attention sur l'écran qui hurlait le nom des attaques magiques. Pas celui des participant. Il faisait face à une jeune femme au cheveux bleu foncé avec un sourire taquin. Il jouait avec la demoiselle, tout en évitant avec grâce chaque assaut. Spécialisé en magie du vent, le garçon dansait littéralement dans les cieux, au grand damn de son adversaire privilégiant les ténèbres. Une main faite d'ombre saisit le mollet du garçon et l'amena brusquement vers le sol. Ike retint sa respiration immobile.

« Allez Soren... »

Le nom était sorti de lui-même. Il ne put expliquer d'où il était venu. Soren… Un profond sentiment de nostalgie prit possession du jeune homme blessé. Il devait le retrouver. Ce garçon devait devenir son partenaire. Qu'importe qu'il serve que de faire valoir. Ike Radeos n'avait qu'une seule parole. Il ne restait qu'à demander à l'infirmière s'il avait l'autorisation de sortir. À peine il tenta de se lever qu'un vertige le pris. Serrant les dents, il se remit à sa place. Regardant le massacre que la jeune fille infligeait à son futur partenaire. Le nom de la jeune femme fut prononcé par le présentateur enthousiaste. Sanaki. Comment une personne aussi jeune pouvait contenir en elle tant de puissance ? Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. En tout cas, il pouvait comprendre les ovations du public. Le combat avait été intense entre ls deux mages de haut niveau. Il espéra un jour en être à la hauteur. Il ferma les yeux. Autant qu'il se repose un peu.

C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'il recroisa les pupilles vertes de l'infirmière rousse. Il put lire Titania sur le badge. La demoiselle attentionné l'aida à se mettre assis. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, sentir ses mains douces lui rappelait sa mère.

« Faites attention à vous Monsieur Radeos. Votre père m'a bien signalé votre affinité à la magie Lumière. Votre agresseur vous a fait de sacrés dégâts avec sa magie de ténèbres. Il vous faut du repos.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de rester vissé à mon lit.

\- Dans ce cas, notre jeune interne Rhys vous sortira dans une heure. Cela vous convient ?

-Oui. »

Ce n'était pas si Ike avait vraiment le choix. N'ayant rien à faire, il créa grâce à une formule complexe une boule faite de lumière. Le cercle et les runes de sa main droite clignotant, mettant en valeur son taux faible de réserve magique pour le moment. Il fit disparaître sa boule en inspirant à font. Autant ne pas tirer sur ses réserves encore à mal. Il posa sa main sur la télécommande. Peut-être le reverrait-il ? Il l'espéra. Il ferma les yeux et entendit une voix enthousiaste.

« Ici Boyd pour vous donner des nouvelles des autres royaumes. Si la paix signée en Hoshido et Nohr ne risque pas d'être brisé. Il n'en est pas de même Valentia… Passons à des nouvelles plus joyeuses. Hier, nous avons un nouveau gagnant du tournois des mages. C'est Sanaki qui s'est imposé après une rude bataille avec Soren. Nos deux mages, comme tous les participants sonts des pratiquant de la magie sans partenaires. Si j'étais un mage, je me précipiterai. Je suis qu'un artiste martial. Mon ki m'aide, mais je n'ai aucune capacité spéciale.

\- Vous vous sous-estimez Byod. Vous avez fait preuve de panache l'autre jour.

\- Shinon…Pas direct…

\- Bah quoi ? Déjà que je suis là parce que je t'ai suivi, il ne faut pas en plus que je me taise. »

Ce Shinon n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Au moins ça amusait beaucoup Ike. Ils étaient distrayants. S'envoyant des piques en utilisant l'actualité du monde. Il apprit ainsi que Bastian reviendrait de son voyage sur d'autres terres. Cet homme était un bon guerrier en plus d'avoir un pouvoir politique non négligeable. Les faits d'armes de cet homme parlait à sa place. Son père et lui étaient rivaux plus jeunes. Il verrait d'ici peu son paternel avec Sigrun. Même si la femme était compétente, elle avait du mal à être à la hauteur de sa mère.

Dans leur monde fait de magie, il n'était pas rare que les partenaires se retrouvent mariés. Et même si certains mages se targuaient d'avoir plusieurs partenaires. En vérité, la magie fonctionnait bien mieux en duo. Le mage ayant le plus de partenaires était Darean, mais apparent du sang des hommes-dragons circulaient en lui. Les personnes avec un tel héritage avaient cette spécificité d'une vie plus longue et une magie dévastatrice. Ylisse et son royaume avaient bien besoin pour battre les barbares de Grima. Crimea avaient bien failli être pris d'assaut par ces bandits. Gallia étant un peu plus au nord, son père et ses amis n'auraient pas besoin de lui…

« Monsieur Radeos, je viens pour qu'on se promène un peu. Un peu d'air vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Ike vit un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux regard bienveillant. C'était sûrement Rhys. Le jeune garçon ressemblait un peu à Titania. Il vint même à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas un lien de parenté.

« Toi et Titania, vous êtes de la même famille ? »

Le rire étouffé du jeune interne se fit fit entendre. Le blessé haussa un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de drôle.

« Non, mais on se connaît depuis des années, c'est un peu elle qui m'a encouragé à devenir Médecin. C'est un peu comme ma maman de cœur. Vous voulez allez où ?

\- N'importe où tat que je sors de cette chambre. »

Rhys malgré son apparence un peu frêle souleva le blessé sans difficulté. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était loin d'une brindille, pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, il était assis sur un fauteuil roulant sur lequel le nom de l'hopital était écrit en grand : Magia Sana Phi.

Il était à peine sorti du bâtiment qu'il senti une brise fraîche sur son visage. Il sourit. Il regardait autour de lui, il pouvait voir de nombreux patients. Il se demanda si une jour il pourrait les rencontrer sans surveillé. Mais avant qu'il demande d'approcher il vit une silhouette qui lui était pas connu. Et pour cause. C'était le magicien du vent qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Son cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde. Si bien qu'il eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Il posa une main sur la barre autour e la roue. Freinant ainsi leur progression. Il devait le voir. Mais comment faire sans que ça paraisse suspect ou fanatique complètement maade. Il inspira. Autant y aller, et lui parler le plus franchement possible. Il regarda Rhys qui lui surit.

« Je vous conduit à cet homme, mais faites attention, il est particulier... »

Ike ne savait pas à quel point ce magicien pouvait être spécial. Sa magie puissante et son caractère faisait que la plupart des gens l'approchant finissait par partir en pleurant. Le blessé arrivé à sa hauteur sourit. Il racla sa gorge doucement avant de parler d'une voix forte.

« Bonjour, Je suis Ike Radeos, j'aimerais devenir ton partenaire. Sache que je ne veux pas profiter de toi, j'ai juste senti qu'entre nous, ça pouvait marcher.

\- L'héritier Radeos veut de moi ? Voilà qui est étrange. Je vais attendre que tu marches sur tes jambes pour commencer ta phase test, si tu reste à mes côtés pendant un mois entier nuit et jour, peut-être daignerais-je te choisir. Et après ça, on pourra s'inscrire comme partenaris Magistae. Si tu me trahis, je te viderai d'air tes poumons et qu'importe combien ils sont puissants. »

Ike souleva un sourcil, bien que le magicien était puissant, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il sourit et il frappa sa jambe droite.

« Ma période d'essai se fera sans souci. Je te le jure sur mon nom. »

Bien que les temps aient changés, jurer sur son nom était un serment d'honneur que peu de gens faisaient. Car la magie liaient indéniablement deux destins. Celui de ce magicien dont la puissance était endormie et celui des vents qui pouvait raser une ville à lui seul d'un geste de sa main. Elle tourna autour d'eux en formant des lignes aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. La verte s'amusait à se tortiller autour de Soren. La bleu agita les cheveux courts du blessé. La jaune voyageait entre leurs jambes, imitant piètrement des fers qu'on mettait autrefois aux prisonniers finissant dans les cachots. La rouge liant leurs mains. Le mage du vent s'éloigna de son futur partenaire.

« Hum… Restons-en là. J'ai pas envie de ressembler à une jeune fille s'amusant avec la magie pour passer le temps. »

Ike n'eut pas le temps de parler. L'homme s'était déjà envolé bien loin grâce à ses dons pour la magie du vent. Il enviait un peu ce garçon. Il espéra que son père viendrait le voir. Il était temps qu'il perfectionne sa magie. Décidé, il posa un regard sur Rhys.

« Tu connais la magie ?

\- Un peu. Mais je vous déconseille. Pas avant la bénédiction de Titania.

\- Bénédiction ? Avant d'être infirmière, elle était une fière guerrière magique. Elle saura quand il sera bon pour vous de reprendre vos entraînements. »

Guerrière magique… Rien que ça. Les magiciens maîtrisant aussi le ki étaient incroyablement fort et rares. Quand il venait à se faire connaître, il avaient au moins des dizaines de proposition de Partenaris Magitae. Se consacrer aux soins… Quelle vie avait cette femme ? Un peu curieux, il se disait qu'il allait poser quelques questions à la femme aux cheveux roux. Après tout, c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui chaque fois qu'il souhaitait.

Il rentra de sa balade des questions plein la tête. Il s'installa dans son lit et regarda Rhys partir. Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui dit.

« J'espère vous revoir vite sur pieds et qu'à ce moment on pourra devenir de bons amis. »

Ike rit un peu, devenir ami avec un médecin pouvait avoir de sacré avantages. Il aurait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler de ses blessures. De cette cicatrice qui d'habitude il cachait sous un bandeau vert ou orange, selon ses humeurs. Soren, le mage qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche l'avait sûrement vu. Maudissant son étourderie, il posa le bout de es doigts sur son front. Il sentit sous la pulpe de son épiderme un bandage d'hôpital. Son agression avait du rouvrir son ancienne blessure. Il soupira longuement. Son futur partenaire avait rien vu, tant mieux.

Deux semaines passèrent avant que Ike n'eut l'autorisation de Titania de sortir. Bien qu'il ne sache rien ou presque de la vie passé de l'infirmière. Son père lui semblait en savoir plus étrangement. Curieux le jeune homme savait comment faire cracher le morceau à son cher paternel. Il avait pour ça le meilleur bar de Gallia dans son carnet d'adresse. Il était tenu par Gatorie, un jeune homme qui avait été avec lui en école de magie, mais s'était reconverti dans le commerce. Il fallait dire que ça lui allait bien. La bonne humeur et son sourire charmait femmes comme hommes. Le blessé avait passé une nuit avec lui sans que ça n'ai plus loin que de simple câlins. Ike pourtant, n'était pas vierge de toute relation.

Comme beaucoup d'adolescents, il en avait fait des conneries. Si bien qu'il avait pu voir dans la chevelure brune et sauvage de son père quelques touches de blanc ou de gris. L'apparition soudaine dans son champ de vision n'avait pas permit de mettre une couleur précise sur ses mèches fantomatiques. Il croisa le regard de son géniteur, il portait sa cape de Magicien confirmé, son air sérieux s'adoucit en voyant son héritier.

« Mon fils, j'ai cru te perdre, vraiment, ce fichu chevalier-mage noir ne t'apprécie pas.

\- Qui ?

\- Noir… Ike, il a été mon apprenti qand tu étais petit, tu t'en souviens sûrement pas. Noir a toujours eu des dons pour la magie touchant à la mémoire. Si bien qu'il a presque réussi à me faire oublier ta mère... »

Ike posa une main sur l'épaule de son père, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il pouvait voir la douleur traversé le visage de cet homme si vaillant qui l'avait élevé et appris la magie.

« Merci fils, il serait temps que je tourne la page…

\- Oui, même si je ne te vois faire un autre tournois magiquepour trouve un partenaris.

\- Ou une partenaris… Mon fils aurait-il un piste ?

\- Papa... »

Le blessé vit clairement son père s'éclaffer comme jamais il ne le faisait pas assez souvent. Se tenant les côtes et pliant selon son degré d'hilarité. Ike soulevait un sourcil se demandant jusqu'où irait cette farce. Bien que ça le fasse plaisir, plus la situation s'allongeait, plus elle devenait gênante pour lui. Il attendit patiemment. Et sentit une main sur son épaule, celle de Rhys. L'interne lui surit.

« Monsieur Radeos, je pense que Seigneur Radeos ne cessera que lorsque il n'aura plus de souffle. Ou sera surpris. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la liberté de contacté Seigneur Sciron. »

Ike fouilla sa mémoire, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir rencontré un seigneur Sciron. C'est quand il vit Soren qu'il fit le lie. Il écarquillait les yeux. Le mage spécialiste en magie du vent était un Seigneur. C'est à dire un mage confirmé, bien que sans partenaire. Il avait peut-être gagné ce titre en allant jusqu'en finale du tournoi magique.

« Depuis quand tu es Seigneur ?

\- Depuis mon premier Partenaris. Il a bien failli me tuer cet imbécile d'ailleurs. Mais bref, on doit cesser le rire de Seigneur Radeos, ton père. Pour ça, bien que ça ne me plaise pas trop, il n'y a pas trois milles solution. »

Le blessé vit Soren se pencher puis senti des lèvres contre les siennes. Le rire cessa pour se muer en toux un peu virulente. Les lèvres du mage sur les siennes le coupa du monde réel quelques instants. Elles étaient si douces qu'il était bien complexe pour lui de ne pas céder à la tentation de les découvrir un peu plus. Il bougea ses lipes pour frôler les dents, puis la langue timide qui tapissait dans son antre bien protégée par la volonté du mage tempétueux. Ce dernier s'éloigna, il laissa Ike un peu frustré de ne pas eu plus qu'un simple baiser.

« Si tu veux plus, jeune mage, il faudra le mériter. Prouver ta valeur en tant partenaris.

\- Je le jure, seigneur Sciron.

-Bien, Seigneur Radeos, je vous emprunte votre fils. »

Le blessé pu entendre son père grogner.

« Votre réputation de papa ours n'est pas usurpée Seigneur Greil Radeos. »

Il pouffa, les hommes appelant son père par son nom en entier étaient rares et particulièrement courageux. Il pu voir dans les mains de son paternel des cercles magiques violets qui semblaient vouloir la mort du mage devant lui. Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il volait. Il se tourna vers Soren.

« Partons vite d'ici avant la fin de son incantation... »

Les incantations, plus elle étaient longues, plus elle étaient dangereuse. Il ne voulait pas voir le résultat de celle de son père… Féroce, comme on pouvait s'attendre d'un seigneur mage comme lui. L'expérience de l'homme qu'il l'avait élevé.

Ike s'accrocha, alors que Soren se déplaçait avec aisance dans les cieux. Évitant de pas grand-chose les faisceaux de lumière violets. Il était bien loin quand il vit une explosion du lumière puis rien. Les soigneurs avaient du intervenir pour éviter trop de dégâts à leur battisse.

« Titania a du intervenir…

\- Vous connaissez Titania ?

\- Elle était encore Mage-guerrière la première fois où je l'ai vu en compagnie de mon professeur de magie. Mais bref, je dois finir ton apprentissage en tant que Partenaris. Avant que ça soit définitif entre nous. J'ai un mois. Après ce mois, nous devrons unir nos magie de façon bien plus forte que d'autres à cause de notre lien. Et mon baiser… J'en ai bien peur.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ? »

Le mage entendit clairement son futur partenaire soupirer.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à dire clairement mes sentiments, positifs comme négatifs. Et ce depuis la trahison de mon premier partenaris. C'est lui qui m'a apposé cette arque. »

Il avait appuyé ses propos en montrant une marque rouge qui ornait son front. De loin on aurait dit un rond, mais de près, il pouvait voir les détails, les volutes, les piques, les minuscules inscriptions runiques, il grimaçait. Il portait une malédiction. Et pas une petite. Il posa sa main sur la marque et fit appel à sa magie à lui. Il espérait ainsi effacer cette chose. Il inspira en sentant son mana lui échapper.

« Arrête, tu risque de perdre toute ta magie, imbécile.

\- Laisse-moi faire. »

Ike pouvait entendre Soren grommeler, il pouffa un peu. Son futur partenaire ressemblait à son père là. Il mit tout son attention sur la malédiction. Il pouvait l'entendre hurler dans ses oreilles. Quelle erreur avait commise cet homme pour mériter une telle haine de son premier partenaris ? Plus il l'écoutait, moins il comprenait. C'està court de souffle, et presque épuisé magiquement qu'il cessa son sort. La marque était moins détaillée, il avait réussi.

« Tu as réussi…

\- On dirait... »

Soren se mit à rire puis serra contre lui Ike.

« Nous fait pour rester ensemble mon grand.

\- Ouais. Si on se mettait à s'entraîner ?

\- Allons-y. »

Le mois passa bien plus vite pour notre duo. Il fallait dire qu'entre certains entraînements, il n'étaient pas rare qu'ils s'embrassent de façon plus ou moins timide. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Ike. La magie en lui n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Il ne leur restait plus que la cérémonie. L'air de rien, ça le stressait… Il se tourna vers Soren qui lui sourit.

« Tu m'a bien eu, jeune homme.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi.

-Tes mots exacts étaient que tu réussirai ton mois d'essai.

-Fichue mémoire... »

Le mage au cheveux bleu grognait et pris le poignet de Soren. Il l'emmenait près de son père et des autres mages lié à la famille Radeos et Sciron. Ils formaient un espèce de cercle. Ils allèrent au centre.

« Seigneur Radeos, votre fils sera mon Partenaris Magistae définitif.

\- Si tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise la nuque.

\- Ce n'est aucunement mon attention, grâce à lui, je ne suis plus maudit par ce fichu Noir... »

Noir, voilà un nom qui lui disait quelque chose. Noir, c'était pas l'apprenti de son père ça ? Il regarda autour de lui et le reconnu au loin. Cette silhouette, c'était celle qui l'avait poursuivie dans les bois. Il se regardèrent. Ils devaient vite s'unir. Au regard de l'aura noir qui entourait cet homme.

« Soren…

\- Je l'ai senti aussi, il fallait que Noir s'incruste… »

Si Titania et Rhys ne serait pas là, Ike aurait sûrement céder à la panique. Conaissant les deux soigneurs. Le mage au cheveux bleu concentra sa magie et la lia de façon spectaculaire à Soren. Ils formaient autour d'eux une tempête faites de magie. Les éclairs ne touchaient pas les inviter, excepté Noir. Comme si leur mana voulait se débarrasser de mage.

« Soren est à moi Radeos. Je le prouverai en le retirant de ce cercle. »

Noir se téléporta juste au début du cercle entourant les deux hommes. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir aller plus loin, le vent et d'autres éléments appartenant à Ike convergeait pour le repousser. Les flashs, puis la magie des invités se mêlèrent à eux pour le avait disparu. Sans laisser de trace. Les deux hommes s'observèrent. Un rond rempli de runes protectrices étaient apparu sur leur épaules droite. Ils étaient Partenaris Magistae, pour de bon. Et leur duo ferait des étincelles, l'histoire de Gallia dans le futur le prouva maintes et maintes fois.


End file.
